Heartache And Then Love
by Dya Aeris
Summary: fiction tentang KaiSoo Kim Jongin dan Kyungsoo gabisa bikin summary story baca aja langsung Kaisoo gs
1. chapter 1

Tittle: Heartache And Then Love

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

Oh Sehun

Xi LuHan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae

Xiumin/Minie

akan bertambah seiring berjalanya cerita

WARNING !! GS Story

Original idea by Me (Dya)

_

Happy reading

_

Chapter 1

Aku telah tinggal dan kuliah di Seoul, meninggalkan keluargaku yang berada di Busan kedua orang tuaku dan satu adik laki-laki ku.

setelah menyelesaikan Senior High School di Busan aku pindah ke Seoul tinggal dan mencari Universitas di Seoul.

\--0--

Saat ini aku tengah cuti dari kuliahku karna uang tabungan ku mulai berkurang dan aku memutuskan untung mencari pekerjaan untuk saat ini , lalu aku akan memikirkan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku yang ku tunda

Aku berjalan ditengah dingin nya malam setelah seharian aku mencoba melamar kerja kesana kemari, namun tidak ada hasil aku selalu di tolak.

"Haaaahh.. ternyata tidak semudah itu mendapat pekerjaan di ibukota" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lelah dan mendudukkan diri dihalte bus memejamkan mata sesaat menunggu bus nya datang.

Buugghhh...

Bugghhh..

Bughhh..

suara hantaman itu membuat Kyungsoo mengedarkan mata mencari sumber suara.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan pandangannya pada arah sebrang jalan memicingkan mata nya agar dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di sebrang jalan sana, namun percuma karena penerangan yang minim dia tidak dapat melihat nya dengan jelas namun dalam hatinya yakin bahwa itu adalah sumber suara yang ia cari ditatap nya sambil mendekat ke arah sebrang jalan.

betapa Kyungsoo terkejutnya saat melihat seseorang terkulai lemas dengan luka memar tergeletak di jalan sedang dipukuli

"HENTIKAN !!!!!!!"

teriak Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir panjang berlari mendekat.

tidak sempat Kyungsoo melihat siapa pelaku yang sedang memukuli itu karena orang yang memukuli itu langsung berlari saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo mendekat mencoba menyadarkan orang yang tadi dipukuli

"Tuan.. tuan bangunlah tuan.." ucapnya mencoba menyadarkan orang itu

" _ottokee .. apa yang harus aku lakukan? apa orang ini pingsan?"_ gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Aakkhh.." gumam sang namja yang Kyungsoo coba bangun kan tadi. meringis menahan sakit karena dipukuli tadi sang namja mencoba bangun dan mengeryitkan mata mencoba melihat siapa yang menolong nya

"Aakhhh... kepalaku" namja itu merasa pusing yang amat sangat saat mencoba bangun

"pelan pelan" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba membantu memapah namja itu

"terimakasih telah menolong ku" kata namja itu

"ahh ya sama sama"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"maaf apa anda punya seseorang yang bisa dihubungi? untuk membawa anda pulang, karna ini sudah tengah malam akan sulit mencari taxi untuk anda" tanya Kyungsoo pada namja itu sambil membantu nya berdiri dan mendudukkan nya di kursi pinggir jalan yang ada di dekatnya.

namja itu menatap Kyungsoo lalu merogoh saku jasnya mengeluarkan kunci mobil

"Aku membawa mobil, aku parkiran tidak jauh dari sini"

jawab namja itu sambil melihatkan kunci mobilnya

"oh begitu, tapi apa anda bisa menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini?"tanya Kyungsoo

"aku akan menelpon supir ku untuk menjemputku disini, tapi bisa kah aku pinjam ponselmu? ponselku tertinggal dimobil"ucap namja itu

Kyungsoo membuka tasnya dan memberikan ponsel nya pada namja itu

"Halo pak min bisa kau jemput aku? di dekat halte, akan aku kirim alamat nya terimakasih pak min" namja itu menutup telvonnya dan mengembalikan pada Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih" ucap namja itu

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum pada namja itu

hening..

Kyungsoo ingin pulang namun dia tidak tega meninggalkan namja itu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu, jadi Kyungsoo menemaninya sampai supir yang namja itu telvon datang menjemputnya

"ah aku lupa kenalkan nama ku Kim Jongin" ucap namja itu memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua menyodorkan jabatan tangan

"K.. kungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit gugup lalu membalas jabatan tangan sang namja

sambil menunggu supirnya datang, Kim Jongin itu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo

"apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam berada di sini? apa kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya namja itu sambil melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna pink soft blazer hitam dan rok hitam seatas lutut

"ahh.. aku bukan baru pulang bekerja tapi aku habis mencari pekerjaan" jawab Kyungsoo

"mencari pekerjaan ??" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo

"i i iya" jawab Kyungsoo gugup karena di tatap seperti itu

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" tanya jongin

"belum, aku sudah mencoba kesana kemari seharian ini tapi tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerimaku" jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil menunduk

belum sempat jongin menjawab mobil audi A8 sudah terparkir di hadapannya

"Tuan, anda tidak apa apa ? tanya sang supir yang keluar dari mobil itu

"ya aku tidak apa apa" jawab Jongin pada sang supir

Jongin berdiri dibantu sang supir lalu mengeluarkan kartu nama dari saku nya

"ini kartu nama ku kau bisa melamar pekerjaan di kantorku besok" kata Jongin sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Kyungsoo

"melamar pekerjaan ??"jawab Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan tawaran Jongin

"iya, dikartu nama itu ada nama dan alamat perusahaan ku kau bisa kesana besok, kebetulan dikantorku ada lowongan pekerjaan" jawab Jongin

"oh iya naiklah biar aku antar kau pulang ini sudah malam untuk seorang gadis"tawar Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang langsung ditolak

"tidak usah Kim Jongin _ssi_ aku pulang sendiri saja terimakasih tawarannya" jawab Kyungsoo lembut

"baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa dan terimakasih telah membantu ku Kyungsoo _-ssi"_ ucap Jongin lagi

"sama sama Kim Jongin _-ssi"_ Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum

mobil audi A8 itu berjalan menjauh sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke sebrang menunggu bis di halte yang dia duduki tadi.

" _Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo nama yang cantik sama seperti orang nya cantik"_ ucap Jongin dalam hati sambil tersenyum membayangkan senyum manis Kyungsoo tadi

\--0--

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang melepas blazer nya lalu merebahkan badannya yang terasa pegal

"Aahhh.. hari yang panjang dan melelahkan" gumam Kyungsoo

memejamkan mata lalu teringat kartu nama yang di beri Kim Jongin tadi Kungsoo menggambil kartu nama itu dari saku blazer nya di amati dan di baca kartu nama itu

"CEO Kim King Corporation !!" Kyungsoo terkejut karena orang yang di tolong nya tadi adalah pengusaha muda di perusahaan terbesar

"ASTAGA!! jadi dia CEO perusahaan besar itu"

"semoga saja aku diterima di perusahaan itu" gumamnya

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri dan seusai membersihkan diri Kyungsoo pun merebahkan badan di ranjang empuk nya terlelap.

\--0--

Sesampai nya dirumah Jongin langsung menelvon assisten kepercayaannya dikantornya

"Halo.. Taehyun aku ingin kau mencarikan posisi yang kosong di kantor untuk seorang wanita besok pagi"

"maaf aku menggangu istirahat mu malam malam"

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu lagi besok pagi Kyungsoo _ssi.."_

END/TBC ??

Gimana gimana ?? cerita aneh yah ? ngbosenin ??

Semoga kalian suka sama ff yang aku buat ini

btw ini ff pertama yang aku buat jadi harap maklum yah kalo ceritanya ga sebagus author author lain :))

aku juga ngetik ff ini di hp jadi maaf kalo ga rapi ketikan nya

_

Review Juseyo~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Heartache And Then Love

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

Oh Sehun

Xi LuHan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae

Xiumin/Minie

akan bertambah seiring berjalanya cerita

WARNING !! GS Story

Original idea by Me (Dya)

_

Happy reading

_

 **Chapter 2**

Kyungsoo prov'

Pagi hari yang cerah Aku dengan semangat bersiap siap, memakai kemeja berwarna baby blue blazer putih dan rok seatas lutut berwarna abu abu

Hari ini aku akan mencoba melamar kerja di perusahaan Kim King Corporation

Aku berangkat dari rumah pukul 07:05 pagi, aku tidak mau terlambat menuju perusahaan itu ini adalah kesempatanku melamar kerja di perusahaan besar itu aku sungguh berharap aku bisa diterima di perusahaan itu.

Aku berjalan keluar apartemen menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari apartemen ku

\--0--

"Hmm... Lama sekali bus nya" gumam Kyungsoo tak sabar menunggu bus nya itu datang

dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya bus yang ditunggu datang membawanya menuju tempat Kyungsoo akan bekerja.

bus itu berhenti tak jauh dari bangunan tinggi yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo turun lalu merapihkan blazer nya mengusap rok nya dan menyebrang saat lampu penyebarangan berwarna hijau

\--0--

Kim Jongin Sampai di kantornya menaiki lift bersama Taehyun asistenya orang yang di telfon nya tadi malam

"Bagaimana? kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang ku minta semalam" Tanya Jongin pada asistenya yang berdiri di sebelah nya itu

"Y ya Sajangnim tapi maaf tidak ada bagian kosong di semua devisi selain" jeda Taehyun

"Bagian sekertaris yang akan membantu anda Sajangnim" Lanjut Taehyun hati-hati

perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Kim Jongin tidak pernah memakai sekertaris lagi semenjak sekertaris kepercayaan nya berhenti 2 tahun yang lalu

"Bagus"

"Ne!!"

Taehyun terkejut dengan jawaban Kim Jongin, wajar saja karena 2 tahun ini di carikan sekertaris tapi Jongin selalu menolak tidak ingin posisi itu di isi siapapun

"Siapkan meja untuk sekertaris baru ku" perintah Kim Jongin dengan santai

"B Baik Sajangnim"

Pintu lift terbuka di ruangan paling atas di lantai 46 dimana ruangan Kim Jongin berada.

"Ahh dan satu lagi, aku ingin rapat pagi ini di tunda"

"Tapi Sajangnim" belum sempat Taehyun menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah di potong oleh Kim Jongin

"Aku tidak ingin ada alasan apapun Taehyun, Atur ulang jadwalku"Jongin bicara penuh penekanan

Kim Jongin memasuki ruangannya dan Taehyun menunduk pergi untuk melakukan perintahnya

\--0--

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu" sapa seorang resepsionis dibalik meja

"Mm.. saya ingin bertemu CEO Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo ragu ragu

"Maaf apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelum nya?" tanya sang resepsionis ramah

"Y ya .. sudah" jawabnya gugup

" _kemarin malam aku memang disuruh kesinikan"_ monolog Kyungsoo dalam hati

"baik tunggu sebentar" sang resepsionis lalu menelpon seseorang entah siapa.

"baik Sajangnim" ucap resepsionis itu lalu menutup telponnya

"Nona Kyungsoo, bisa tunggu di sofa ini sebentar" tuntun sang resepsionis menyuruhnya menunggu

"Baiklah" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung duduk di sofa empuk itu

\--0--

Tak lama Kyungsoo menunggu, seorang namja memakai jas hitam rapi dengan muka datar datang

"Nona Kyungsoo _sii"_

"Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kaget

"mari saya antar anda ketempat Sajangnim"

"i iya"

Kyungsoo di antar namja itu keruangan Kim Jongin di lantai 46 ruangan yang sangat mewah

"Silahkan masuk, Kim Sajangnim telah menunggu anda didalam" Namja itu membuka kan pintu

terlihat ruangan yang sangat besar dan rapi ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di balik meja disana menunggu Kyungsoo sedari tadi yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya sampai tidak menyadari pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Sajangnim, Nona Kyungsoo sudah tiba" suara namja yang mengantar Kyungsoo tadi membuat kau berhenti dari pekerjaannya lalu berdiri

"kau sudah datang Kyungsoo _ssi,_ masuklah silahkan duduk" Kim Jongin tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangannya

"Saya permisi Sajangnim"

"ya terimakasih taehyun" jawab Kim Jongin

"terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo pada namja itu membukukan diri lalu masuk keruangan yang sudah di buka tadi

taehyun mengangguk lalu pergi

\--0--

pintu kembali tertutup,Kyungsoo duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin

hening sesaat ..

lalu..

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kim Jongin _ssi_?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua

"lebih baik luka ku sudah di obati semalam"

Kyungsoo yang masih gugup berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin yang ternyata seorang CEO itu, lalu menyerahkan map lamaran kerjanya

"Mm ini.. surat lamaran kerjaku" Kyungsoo ragu ragu lalu menyerahkan kan map nya

Kim Jongin lalu menerima map itu langsung membuka dan membaca nya

"hmm jadi Kyungsoo _sii_ kau masih kuliah di Kyung Hee University" Kim Jongin bertanya memalingkan pandangannya dari lampiran map itu kepada Kyungsoo

yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, kau bisa bekerja hari ini menjadi sekertarisku"

Kyungsoo memblalakan mata nya tak percaya O_O

semudah itukah dia bisa menjadi sekertaris seorang CEO di perusahan besar ini, bahkan Kyungsoo tak punya pengalaman menjadi sekertaris sebelumnya

"Sekertaris???" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tidak percaya dengan posisi nya diperusahan ini, dengan wajah terkejut yang menggemaskan

"iya, aku sedang membutuhkan sekertaris saat ini" ucap Kim Jongin menahan senyum nya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu

entahlah itu sebuah kebohongan atau apa,

yang memang nyatanya Kim Jongin tidak memiliki Sekertaris saat ini, tapi _membutuhkan_ sepertinya itu hanya alasannya saja, bukankah Kim Jongin selalu bilang pada Taehyun bahwa dia tidak _membutuhkan_ _sekertaris_ selama Taehyun bisa membantunya

"Kau bisa memulai bekerja hari ini Kyungsoo _ssi_ , asisten pribadiku akan memberi tahu tugas mu nanti" lanjutnya bicara yang masih ditatap bingung oleh Kyungsoo

"T tapi aku belum pernah jadi sekertaris Kim Jongin _ssi_ Ahh maksudku Kim Sajangnim" Kim Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo yang masih gugup dan bingung itu

"Kau bisa belajar menjadi sekertaris ku, asisten pribadiku akan memberitahu mu apa tugas mu sebagai sekertarisku"

jawab Kim Jongin yang berlalu dari meja sofa itu dan menekan tombol telfon yang ada di meja kerjanya lalu memerintahkan Taehyun untuk datang ke ruangannya

tak lama menunggu suara ketukan pintu terdengar

"masuklah" jawab Kim Jongin dari dalam

"kenalkan dia Taehyun asisten pribadiku" Kim Jongin mengenalkan Taehyun yang baru masuk keruangannya itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan menjabat tangan "Do Kyungsoo" ucap nya tersenyum

"Co Taehyun, anda bisa manggil saya Taehyun"

"Taehyun tolong kau antar Kyungsoo kemeja nya dan jelaskan apa saja tugasnya" perintah Kim Jongin yang langsung di beri anggukan sopan oleh asistennya

"Baik Sajangnim, mari nona Kyungsoo aku antar ke meja kerjamu"

Kyungsoo membungkuk kepada Kim Jongin dan keluar mengikuti Taehyun yang akan menjelaskan pekerjaannya sebagai sekertaris

"ini meja kerja anda nona Do Kyungsoo"

"kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo saja Teahyun _ssi"_ sebenarnya Kyungsoo sungguh tidak nyaman di panggil _Nona_ dengan nama lengkapnya lengkapnya dari tadi bahkan dia bukan seorang yang harus sebegitu di hormatinya di kantor ini, dia sama saja seorang pegawai disini.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo _ssi,_ Aku akan menjelaskan padamu tugas mu saat ini, kau di tugaskan Menerima dan melayani tamu, Menerima serta melayani telepon dan Mengatur jadwal acara kegiatan pimpinan."

"apa ku mengerti Kyungsoo _ssi?"_

Teahyun menatap Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo

"Hanya itu saja?"

tanya Kyungsoo

"ya untuk saat ini itu saja dan dimeja kerja mu itu ada buku isi nya jadwal kegiatan Kim Sajangnim"

"aku masih ada pekerjaan jadi aku tinggal dulu Kyungsoo _ssi"_ Taehyun mengakhiri penjelasannya lalu pergi karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dia urus

"Baiklah, Terimakasih Taehyun _ssi"_

Taehyun itu selain asisten pribadi dikantor dan dirumah, Taehyun juga orang yang amat sangat dekat dengan Kim Jongin dan dia adalah orang kepercayaan Kim Jongin segala sesuatu yang Kim Jongin perlukan pasti dia minta pada Taehyun bahkan sesekali Kim Jongin tidak sungkan bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya pada Taehyun

\--0--

Kyungsoo duduk di balik meja yang sudah disediakan tak jauh dari ruang Kim Jongin, mulai membaca buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Rapat setelah makan siang !? hanya itu kegiatan hari ini ??" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa karna saat ini dia hanya seorang diri dimeja kerjanya

Kim Jongin yang dari tadi fokus pada pekerjaan nya melirik sekilas ke arah meja kerja Kyungsoo yang berada di luar ruangannya

"sungguh cantik dan menggemaskan" ucap nya sambil tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo dari ruangannya yang

dan

Degh

tanpa diduga Kyungsoo menatap ke ruangannya lalu tak sengaja bertatap mata dan Kim Jongin yang terkejut langsung mengelapkan kaca ruangannya dengan remote yang otomatis dapat menggelapkan kaca ruangannya yang tembus pandang itu

 _"Bukankah tadi dia tersenyum menatapku"_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati sesaat pipi nya merona

"Tidak.. tidak tidak" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memejamkan mata menggeleng gelengkan kepala

Tok ..

Tok ..

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengar ketukan dimejenya

"M m maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup

"Apa Kai _oppa ada_ didalam? aku ingin bertemu dengan nya. kata Taehyun aku harus bertanya dulu pada sekertarisnya!" ucap gadis itu penuh penekanan pada akhir ucapannya

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan nama yang perempuan ini tanyakan padanya

"Kai???" ulang Kyungsoo

gadis itu dengan cepat menjawab

"Ahhh hampir aku lupa, maksudku Jongin _oppa_ Kim.Sa.jang.nim" gadis itu menekankan kalimat nya dengan raut wajah menyebalkan

" Oh Kim Sajangnim, tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo lalu berjalan mendekat pada pintu ruang Kim Jongin dan mengetuknya

tok.. tok.. tok

"Ya masuk" ucap Jongin dari dalam

Kyungsoo masuk dua langkah "maaf Kim Sajangnim ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Kim Jongin mengernyit dahinya setahunya hari ini dia tidak ada janji bertemu dengan siapapun

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah bingung

belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab gadis itu masuk sedikit menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo saat melewatinya

" _Oppa~~~"_ ucap gadis itu dengan manja

Kim Jongin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah terkejut.

 **TBC**

Gimana gimana ?? cerita aneh yah ? ngbosenin ngga ??

Chap ke 2 ini belum ada adegan romance Kim Jongin sama Kyungsoo tapi next chap mungkin aku kasih romance scene KaiSoo nya :D

maaf kalo jalan cerita yang aku buat aneh, aku masih baru jadi masih belajar buat fanfiction \/

_

Review Juseyo~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Heartache And Then Love

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

Oh Sehun

Xi LuHan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae

Xiumin/Minie

akan bertambah seiring berjalanya cerita

WARNING !! GS Story

Original idea by Me (Dya)

_

Happy reading

_

 _~ **perview** ~_

" _Oppa~~~"_ ucap gadis itu dengan manja

Kim Jongin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah terkejut

 **Chapter 3**

"Eunhee-ya .." Kim Jongin memangil gadis itu dan menatap nya

gadis yang dipanggil itu pun langsung mendekat dan memeluk dengan manja

Bruukh

"Kai _oppa_ bogoshipo" Kim Jongin pun membalas pelukan gadis itu

"Naddo Bogoshipo Eunhee-ya" mereka berpelukan layak nya sepasang kekasih tanpa menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu, Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana menatap bingung dan _sedih_

 _sedih ??_

 _"apa itu kekasih nya?? ada apa dengan hatiku, mengapa aku tidak suka melihat ini"_ monolog Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Maaf saya permisi Sajangnim" ucap Kyungsoo lalu keluar ruangan

Kim Jongin sontak melepas pelukannya saat sadar Kyungsoo tadi masih disini melihat nya memeluk _Yeodongsaeng nya_ menatap ke arah pintu yang ditutup kembali oleh Kyungsoo

" _oppa_ , ada apa dengan wajah tampamu kenapa seperti ini" tanya Eunhee memegang wajah _oppa_ nya

"Ahh ini, ceritanya panjang. tak usah khawatir ini sudah diobati" jawab Jongin singkat

"Kapan kau sampai Eunhee-ya?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"baru saja, dan aku langsung kesini"

dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kim Jongin

" _oppa~_ sejak kapan kau memiliki Sekertaris?" tanya Eunhee dengan wajah menyelidik

"baru saja tadi pagi"jawab Kim Jongin singkat sambil tersenyum

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyun- _oppa_ bukankah dia disini sekertarismu yang selalu mengatur jadwal-jadwalmu"

"Teahyun itu orang kepercayaan ku Asisten pribadiku, yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudara ku sendiri. dia akan kupercayakan untuk mengelola satu cabangku"ucap Kim Jongin panjang lebar pada _Yeodongsaeng nya_ itu

"oh begitu" jawab Eunhee santai lalu melenggang ke arah sofa terduduk disana

" _oppa.._ aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu beberapa bulan ya"

Kim Jongin langsung menatap adik perempuannya itu

"MWO!!"

"apa apaan dengan wajah mu itu _oppa_ " cibir Eunhee saat melihat ekspresi Kim Jongin yang terkejut

"kau tinggal disini lalu bagai mana dengan eomma, kau kan tau apartemenku hanya ada 2 kamar" tanya Jongin

"Aku sendiri kesini, Eomma tidak ikut denganku"

"MWO.. kau sendiri!! KAU KABUR ??"

"Aishhh.. _oppa_ jinjja, aku disuruh Eomma kesini untuk berlibur dan tinggal bersamamu selama aku liburan disini !!" jawab Eunhee yang sesedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan _oppa_ nya itu

"Sungguh!!" tanya Jongin sedikit berteriak, tidak percaya karena adik perempuannya ini sering kabur demi memuaskan keinginannya tanpa persetujuan sang Eomma

"Telvon saja Eomma jika kau tidak percaya" jawab Eunhee yang dengan santai nya merebahkan diri diatas sofa

"Kau boleh tinggal dengan ku asal kau mau ikuti peraturan yang ada dirumah ku nanti" lalu Jongin kembali duduk di meja kerjanya menatap kembali kearah pintu ruangannya

" _Kyungsoo.. kuharap kau tidak salah paham" gumam nya dalam hati_

"Ne..ne" Eunhee menjawab malas sambil memainkan smartphone nya

\--0--

Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruangan Kim Jongin pun duduk kembali di balik meja kerjanya, menatap ruangan itu tidak suka

" _kenapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka berdua berpelukan seperti tadi, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan hatiku"_ Kyungsoo melamun tanpa memalingkan pandangannya

pukul 12:05 siang

"Kyungsoo _ssi_ kau tidak makan siang? ini sudah jam istirahat makan siang"tanya Taehyun yang datang untuk menemui Kim Jongin

"T tapi Kim Sajangnim masih bekerja didalam" jawab Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu Kim Jongin keluar

 _jujur saja aku bingung, aku lapar tapi aku takut nanti Kim Sajangnim membutuhkan ku jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu nya keluar terlebih dahulu_

"Apa kau menunggu Kim Sajangnim keluar ruangan nya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Taehyun

"N ne.." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taehyun seperti bisa membaca isi hatinya

"Kim Sajangnim tidak akan keluar ruangannya karna aku selalu membawakan makanannya" Taehyun bicara sambil melihatkan apa yang dia bawa

"W wae..? kenapa dia tidak keluar sesibuk itukah pekerjaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"bukan, Kim Sajangnim memang lebih senang makan sendiri dari pada di Cafeteria, terlalu ramai menurutnya" jawab Taehyun

"Kau istirahatlah Kyungsoo _ssi_ , kau bisa makan di Cafeteria kantor" lanjut Taehyun lalu beranjak menuju ruangan Kim Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguku kecil lalu kembali duduk.

tak lama dia beranjak menuju lift tapi ada yang mengalihkan perhatian nya saat ingin menekan tombol lift.

 _"Tangga?? apa masih ada ruangan diatas?? tapi bukankah ini ruangan paling atas?"_

Kyunsoo yang penasaran pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga itu mengarah ke atas

saat sampai di atas terdapat pintu, tanpa ragu ragu Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu

"Waaahh.. aku tidak menyangka atap kantor ini terawat dan indah"

kyungsoo melihat kursi dan bunga bunga di atas atap kantor melihat dengan kagum dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di tempat teduh dengan beberapa bunga yang terawat disekitarnya

\--0--

Tok.. tok.. tok

"Ya.. masuk" Jongin menatap kearah pintu yang diketuk itu

"Permisi, Sajangnim" Taehyun masuk lalu mengeluarkan makanan yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja dekat sofa

"permisi nona" ucap Taehyun saat melihat Eunhee duduk disofa sedang asik memainkan smartphone

"Taehyun- _oppa_ apa kau juga membawakan ku makanan" Eunhee memalingkan pandangannya menatap Taehyun

"tentu saja nona"jawab Taehyun dengan senyum tampannya

"Apa kau sudah makan Taehyun? makanlah bersama disini" tawar Kim Jongin saat berdiri dan mendekat ke meja sofa

"Terimakasih, tapi saya sudah makan Sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu" Taehyun sedikit membungkuk dan pergi keluar ruangan itu

"Ahh begitu, yasudah terimakasih Taehyun" Ucap Jongin yang hanya dibalas senyum dan anggukan kecil oleh Taehyun

\--0--

 **Kyungsoo prov'**

kenapa aku mulai merasakan hal hal aneh saat aku menatap Kim Sajangnim

bola mata abu abu itu seakan akan menghipnotisku dan senyum manisnya selalu membuat detak jantungku berdetak cepat tak menentu

kalau boleh jujur aku memang sudah merasakan ini saat pertama kali menatapnya

 _Kim Jongin~_ dia tampan mata abu abu, senyum dibibir tebal itu dan kulit tan sexy nya itu "Aakhhh.. kenapa aku malah membayangkan nya terus seperti ini" teriak ku

kutatap langit biru yang cerah itu dan kupejamkan mata sesaat menarik nafas dalam dalam menghilangkan rasa aneh ini

\--0--

 **setelah jam makan siang usai~**

" _oppa,_ aku ingin ke apartemen mu yah aku lelah ingin istirahat" ucap Eunhee manja

"Ya.. pergilah. kau tidak lupakan password apartemenku?" tanya Jongin yang masih serius membaca berkas berkasnya untuk rapat siang ini

"Ya aku masih ingat"

Eunhee mengambil tasnya lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Jongin melangkah keluar pintu ruangan jongin

"Dimana sekertaris itu? apa dia masih makan siang??" gumam Eunhee saat melihat meja sekertaris kosong lalu melangkah menuju lift

Kim Jongin yang sudah selesai membaca berkas berkas nya memundurkan kursi lalu meregang kan otot nya

"Akhirnya selesai, tinggal rapat sekarang" ucap nya lalu menelvon sang sekertaris

"Kenapa telvon nya tidak di jawab jawab? Apa Kyungsoo masih istirahat makan siang??" Kim Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berdiri melangkah keluar ruangannya

"Kosong!! kemana Kyungsoo" lalu Kim Jongin mendekat kearah meja kerja Kyungsoo dan menemukan handphone dan tas selempang nya masih disana

"ceroboh sekali pergi tanpa membawa handphone" ucap nya sedikit kesal

Kyungsoo yang menyadari jam istirahat nya sudah habis pun berlari kedalam kantor terburu buru

Tak..

tak..

tak

Suara hentakan heels itu mengalihkan pandangan Kim Jongin Kearah tangga disudut kanan

" _Kyungsoo?"_

Kim Jongin yang penasaran pun melangkah mendekat kearah tangga menatap ke atas tangga dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terburu buru menuruni tangga

Kyungsoo yang terburu buru itu pun tersandung kakinya sendiri saat menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan terjatuh kedepan yang langsung di tangkap oleh Kim Jongin namun saat itu Kim Jongin pun tidak siap hanya merebahkan tangannya lalu terjatuh bersama dengan posisi Kyungsoo di atas nya dan

 _CHUU~~_

satu kecupan tak sengaja pun mengenai dua bibir itu

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan Kim Jongin meblalakan matanya

waktu terasa berhenti saat itu.

dan beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo membuka matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi matanya mebola lebar lalu mencoba bangun namun tangan nya yang terasa lemas membuat nya menjatuhkan kepala di dada bidang Kim Jongin

"M m.. maaf kan saya Kim Sajangnim" ucap nya malu dan gugup

Kim Jongin yang mulai tersadar dengan posisi nya saat ini mulai membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan dia pun mencoba bangun dan berdiri menyodorkan tangan pada Kyungsoo agar berdiri

"Kau tidak apa apa Kyungsoo" tanya Kim Jongin yang langsung di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang merasa panas diwajahnya karena malu hanya menundukkan kepala

Kim Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan berkata

"Tidak apa apa, itu tidak disengaja"

ucap Kim Jongin sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang terasa sedikit bergetar gugup itu

"kita ada rapat siang ini, kau ikut denganku" Kim Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya menggambil berkas yang akan dibawa

Kyungsoo yang di genggam oleh Kim Jongin pun mendongakkan wajah nya menatap Kim Jongin yang tersenyum dan padanya

" _kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja, apa dimemang tidak merasakan apapun"_ monolog Kyungsoo

setelah sampai diruangannya Kim Jongin tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan berkasnya dengan satu tangan

Kyungsoo yang mulai merasa tidak enak pun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kim Jongin, tapi bukannya terlepas genggaman Kim Jongin malah semakin erat enggan untuk melepas kan Kyungsoo

"Kim Sajangnim~" ucap Kyungsoo lirih

Kim Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo

"Ada apa?" tanya Kim Jongin santai

"Maaf~ tanganku" Kyungsoo mencoba melepas lagi tapi yang didapat malah Kim Jongin menarik nya kedalam pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo

"Aku Menyukaimu _Kyungie~_ "

 **TBC**

sebelum nya aku mau minta maaf kalo di Chap2 ternyata banyak banget Typo nya :(

terlalu panjang yah, nyambung ga sih cerita yang aku buat ???

masih belum PD bikin Fanfiction nih-_-

BTW, kalian tau model cantik yang mukanya mirip sama Kai/Kim Jongin ngga ??

Nama model itu Jo Eun Hee :)

jadi cast yang berperan jadi _Yeodongsaeng_ nya Kim Jongin Di Ff ini Dia (Model yang mukanya mirip Kau/Kim Jongin) yang aku kasih nama **Kim Eun Hee** Di Ff aku ini

maaf kalo jalan cerita yang aku buat aneh, aku masih baru jadi masih belajar buat fanfiction \/

_

Review Juseyo~~~


End file.
